Best Friends
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: Kyouya thinks about why on Earth he is best friends with a lunatic. Strictly only Kyouya/Tamaki friendship, this is not a pairing!


**Something I wrote when I was actually thinking about why I'm friends, with my best friend. Not sure whether that's a good thing or not! Ahaa ... anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I clearly, do not own Ouran High School Host Club. So please don't stab me.**

**Kyouya POV **

Tamaki Suou.

Quite often, Kyouya Ootori would ponder about his friend.

The young Tamaki was bright and bubbly, while Kyouya himself was the complete opposite. He didn't understand himself, what had led him to believe that they would compliment each other, which he had so callously told Haruhi.

Strolling passed his best friend quietly, Kyouya folded his arms and blinked slowly as he glanced at Tamaki. He could think about the time when the Newspaper club were going to 'expose' the Host Club, and when they had come together to stop the paper being published.

Shaking his head, Kyouya looked around indifferently again, glancing at the twins and Honey and Mori before resigning himself to sit down and watch Haruhi and Tamaki.

Kyouya could not quite describe Haruhi Fujioka. She was the sort of girl who wanted to work, and who did not care about boys, but that made her oh so more appealing, well, apparently so anyway.

But no matter what anyone could possibly say to him, Kyouya knew that Tamaki was the most confusing host from the Host Club.

The idiot was hardly a scholar. But then again, he was near the top of his classes, in every single class. He just lacked common sense, was Kyouya's theory. But then again, he did know right from wrong. And he was kind. Maybe he was just blinded by himself.

Kyouya frowned, internally of course. Yes, it made quite a lot of sense. While Kyouya was the darkness, Tamaki was clearly the light.

That must have been why they complimented each other so well, because one without the other would never make sense.

Scoffing – internally – Kyouya hated the idea already. Imagine! Him being tied to that idiot in anyway! It was ridiculous.

But he did love him. Not in the yaoi way that girl's like Renge liked to insinuate. Kyouya was almost like Tamaki's brother: although he did not like to show emotion. He knew that, and he knew that Haruhi, or any other girl for that matter, would grow bored of him after five minutes of talking to him.

But he was not ready for any kind of relationship with a girl.

Handling Tamaki was trouble enough, much so to put him off ever being romantically interested in anyone, he thought.

Kyouya looked up from the floor to see Tamaki standing over him. His eyes were huge, and almost looking sympathetically at him.

"Mommy," Tamaki said quietly.

"Yes?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses to the middle of his nose again.

"Thank you," his best friend whispered, before catching him in a huge hug.

Kyouya was flustered, internally. But he let his arms hug Tamaki back and pull away rather quickly.

Tamaki was smiling widely. "You're the best friend ever,"

Kyouya was taken aback. "Thank you," he said quietly, before Tamaki bounced back to a guest, beaming.

It was not long until Haruhi had made her way over, apparently secretly.

"Don't you have a client to see, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, even though he knew that Haruhi had not wanted Kyouya to see her.

Haruhi shook her head and strode normally over to the table that Kyouya was sat at, tapping away at his keyboard. Kyouya offered her a seat, gesturing towards the one opposite him.

The surprised Haruhi took it instantly, and observed the Shadow King quietly.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. "I know that you didn't come over here to look at me."

Haruhi blinked a couple of times.

"You and Tamaki-sempai, sempai," Haruhi said quietly. "I know what you said, but … why? I know you told me that you compliment each other so well, but that doesn't make sense. What do you each get out of being friends?"

Kyouya blinked, and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Tamaki is my best friend, and I have no explanation as to why."

**AN: like? Review? Yeeeers. Oh! And follow my tumblr - curiositykilledniamh dot tumblr dot com :)**


End file.
